Prada to Hiking Boots? WTF!
by Shayxshadow
Summary: When a typical rich, spoiled, girl is forced to move to a run down farm in mineral town, will she learn to love it, or just find a new love? Read, review, or pm! Thanks! Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

I used to wear Prada, now I'm wearing Hiking Boots, WTF?

"WHAT THE HELL???" I screeched.

My dad flinched, and my "mother" glared at me.

"Angela! How dare you use that tone to me!" She scolded.

I gave my dad a pleading look; I always was a daddy's girl.

"Honey…" He said turning to my so-called mother.

"No Bernard! Don't let her manipulate you! She needs a piece of the real world!" She told him, using the same tone to him as she used to me. The fact that she called him Bernard, instead of Bernie, showed how pissed she was.

"BUT M-OM!" I said, preparing to beg.

"Angela Akari Rivers! You're behavior is COMPLETELY unacceptable, this past year! You strut around in your little prada shoes, and Gucci handbags, and act like you run the world! Well, newsflash! If WE," She yelled, pointing at herself, " We weren't paying for everything, you would be out working like every other twenty year old!!"

"Okay fine, but why a farm?" I asked, my voice cracking. No! I told myself, don't let her see you cry!

"To teach you what its like to break a nail every once in a while," She said, smirking.

Oh god, these women is such a hypocrite! Shes the one with a one-hundred-fifty dollar mani and pedis!

Why'd my dad have to marry her!

"Dad! Please don't make me go!"

"Now honey, your mom is right," He said unsurely.

At that moment two tears streamed down my cheeks. I felt completely betrayed. I turned and started to walk towards my room.

"Oh sweetie," My step-mom said faking a smile, " You'll need these!" She pulled out two brown boots out of a bag.

"You're gonna need these!" She said before laughing.

Ohmigod, she's completely lost it.

Authors note:  
What do you think so far?

Any ideas, suggestions, or comments just leave me a review or pm me!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Note to Self: Find out what mom is on, and get some.

Okay back to reality. Packing! I need to pack, I told myself, while walking into my closet. I looked through a few racks and picked out some a few pairs of old Espirit capris (ew), a few random shirts (ew), and other things I would never be caught dead in. I pulled out a bright blue suitcase and threw them in.

"ANGELA GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" My "mom" called from across the house.

Ugh someone should get a pencil, stab her, then let her bleed to death while watching as her designer clothes were burned.

"Hehheheh," I chuckled to myself as I walked down the stairs, lugging my suitcase beside me.

"Doubt time you showed up," The witch from hell said smirking.

" Yeah whatever. I'm ready to go now." I told her.

Good job Angela! I mentally congratulated myself. Go off with dignity, I urged myself.

"Really? No begging? No bargaining your soul?" The witch asked, while raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, I'm good to go." I told her, motioning to my suitcase.

"Okay, go say goodbye to your father first," She said, as she inspected a fingernail.

I rolled by eyes as I walked into his office.

"I'm going Dad. I'll see ya when 'I've had a slice of life" I said while using air-quotes on the last part.

My dad looked up from his work and gave me an unsure smile, "Okay dear, now don't get into trouble," He said as he let out a shaky laugh.

"I won't." I said before hugging him and walking away.

FOUR HOURS LATER

"We're almost to Waffle Island!" Said the creepy old guy, as he put his arm around my shoulders.

Well, I guess there isn't an age limit to being a rapist, I thought as I shrugged off his arm.

"Okay thanks," I told him as I started speed walking towards the other end of the boat, eager to get away from him.

As I approached the front of the boat, I saw a small island surrounded completely by water. As the boat got closer I saw there was a little dock with around twenty people swarmed around it.

What the hell?

After a few minutes the boat stopped and I walked off the boat.

"Hi, I'm Hamilton!" Said a short, fat guy, as he looked straight at my boobs.

"Um, Okay? Could you please, refrain from gaping at my breasts?" I angrily told him, as I put my arms over my chest.

A few of the older "residents" gasped, while a guy with peach hair and purple eyes shouted, "Way to tell him straight!" as he smirked.

But a second later a old looking pink haired women told him to shut up.

"Oh, sorry," He said looking flustered.

"Apology accepted. Now can I please speak to the Mayor," I asked, needing to get an escort to my farm.

"I am the mayor," He told me, as If it should be obvious.

Oh dear god. The mayors a pedophile, not a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the great comments and sorry for not writing in a while! I just moved to Thailand! :P

"Oh, um… Okay. My name is Angela Rivers, I am the new farmer?" I said almost unsurely.

Maybe I was a bit rude before….

What if he won't let me have the farm? What if I suck at farming and he kicks me out?

Stupid step-"Mom" would never let me live it down.

"Great!" The chubby mayor exclaimed, breaking me away from my trance.

"All the Waffle Town residents felt that we should all come and welcome you into our community!" He told me, with a feeling of pride.

Someone coughed in the background.

"Let us all introduce ourselves." He babbled, " I'm mayor Hamilton."

Then everyone else started to say his or her names and occupations in an almost rehearsed kind of way.

"M-my name.. Is.. Um. Candace? I.. am… A er.. Seamstress." A girl wearing the most ADORABLE clothes shyly uttered.

She was decked out in a faded gray cardigan, a checkered green skirt and light blue loafers.

All of these colors made her long braided blue hair look absolutely stunning.

"Hi! Call me Luna. I am Candace's sister." A short girl in an equally gorgeous outfit said snob-ily.

Her purple hair was curling and had little white flowers woven into it.

On her thin figure was a dainty white dress with layers of ruffles with pink trim.

Her shoes were also white with a lighter pink trim, but they looked ravishing against her even lighter pink stockings.

"Please to meet you, dear. Call me Shelly." A sweet old lady added in such a sweet lil' voice., I wanted to hug her.

She had a purple bandana wrapped around her long gray braid.

She was wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt with green trim.

Her green pants had honey-colored polka dots splattered across them, matching her shirt.

The shoes lying underneath the outfit of perfection were made of brown leather.

It was at that moment I felt a surge of adrenaline pulse through my viens.

I. Need. Some. New. Clothes.


End file.
